


I'll Be Waiting

by tally_hoed



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the opening credits of Final Fantasy VIII</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Waiting

_I’ll be waiting here_

#5

“Will it hurt?”

“Only for a second and then you won’t feel a thing okay?”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

Luhan barely even registered the noise of the gun as he kept his eyes trained on Yixing’s.

He moved as quickly as the bullet had, dropping to his knees to cradle his dead lover in his arms.

“I’ll see you soon. I promise to meet you on the other side. Just wait.”

-

_Why?_

#4

Yixing’s smile shone so bright, it had Luhan wondering how he had managed to keep it hidden all this time.

“You know I love you right?”

It was a funny thing to ask, reassurance something neither of them ever needed with each other.

“Of course. As I love you.”

Luhan didn’t want to take the smile away but he leant in for a kiss anyway, the feeling of Yixing’s lips against his much better than just the visual.

-

_I’ll be ‘waiting’ here_

#3

“I would rather die knowing he never suffered than live with the thought of him being tortured every day.”

“You can’t decide that for him Luhan, it’s Yixing’s choice.”

“No. I’ve seen what it does to him and I won’t let it happen.”

For years Luhan had lived with the painful knowledge of Yixing’s undoing. His dreams were haunted by the things he had Seen, the suffering his soulmate would have to go through.

Finally, finally he was willing to do something about it.

-

_For what?_

#2

“Do you think we remember, after we die?”

Luhan had looked at him in surprise, being immortal as they were, a natural death was not something to worry about. And while Luhan had been thinking about it lately, he didn’t know why Yixing would be.

“I just don’t want to forget this, forget you. What if we meet on the other side and you don’t recognise me?”

He pulled Yixing into his arms, his favourite way of being protective.

“That will never happen. If the day comes when I die, I’ll wait for you and we can go to the other side together. And you, wait for me too?”

“Promise.”

-

_I’ll be waiting here for you… so…_

_If you come here, you’ll find me._

#1

“Luhan, this is Yixing. He’s a healer.”

A quick grasp of the hand was all it took for Luhan to fall – in love, in a deep pit of longing and knowing he could never keep what he could have.

-

_I promise_

#6

Luhan only allowed himself a few moments to mourn before the sound of footsteps heightened his resolve. Placing the barrel of the gun against his temple, he thought of the world’s brightest smile and he pulled the trigger.


End file.
